$ -\dfrac{54}{50} - 40\% + 1.65 = {?} $
First get all of the numbers in decimal form. $ -\dfrac{54}{50} = -1.08$ $ -40\% = -\dfrac{40}{100} = -0.4 $ Now we have: $ -1.08 - 0.4 + 1.65 = {?} $ $ -1.08 - 0.4 + 1.65 = 0.17 $